Ep. 13: Fire! The Golden Arrow
is the thirteenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Bandora places Mei under a sleep spell when she becomes crucial for eliminating a Dora Monster that can keep the witch young. Plot The Zyuranger have gone out for ice cream when Mei is invited to play hide-and-seek with a group of kids, playing rock-paper-scissors determining her as the one who is searching for them. A person in a rabbit suit approaches Mei with an apple "for women's beauty and health", which she takes and thanks; Boi asks for the apple but Mei claims it's for women and apologizes before eating it as the rabbit reveals itself as Tottopatt playing a trick on her as a suspicious skull appears on the apple as she eats it. As the children continue to run around, a Dora Monster with an arrow stalks them suspiciously, firing the arrow in the air making it rain a red glitter that makes stalks grow from their heads; a girl notices a boy named Jun has one growing from his head as he notices it on Keiko's head as an apple appears; Keiko asks Jun to remove it but he has a hard time. The Zyuranger run around looking for the two as Geki discovers Keiko and Jun and the apples and trees in their heads; the trees look thicker as Jun shows himself growing sickly ill from the apples eating their bodies; likewise happening to Keiko and all the infected children. Keiko's mother yells out for her as the Dora Monster, Dora Ladon, prepares to fire another arrow at another group of children stating he'll chase them down to the end. The Dora Monster taps his new arrow at the apple on his head as he aims and shoots at a group of children before Geki stops him, with Boi telling the kids to run. Mei prepares to shoot Dora Ladon as it states that Mei is still around as she starts growing woozy in her eyes wondering what's happening to her. The Zyuranger start fighting a platoon of Golem as Dora Ladon attacks Mei telling them to attack Mei while he handles the rest; the other Zyuranger attack him with the Dora Monster tossing the males around with ease as Mei continues to fight the Golems by herself yelling that "women don't like persistent men!" before shooting them with her arrows. Mei rejoins the other Zyuranger as Dora Ladon continues to wonder why she's still standing as she criticizes his crass comments and prepares to shoot before her eyes start tiring again. Dora Ladon mocks Mei stating the plan is working and daring her to shoot him as she weakens, falling to the ground into a slumber. On the Moon, Bandora celebrates that her Dora Monster can do what it wants with Mei out; with Tottopatt complimenting the curse on the apple that took Pteraranger down and Bookback complaining his partner's a sycophant. Bandora states that with her gone, they can plant the apple seeds on the children that will suck out their youth as they grow bigger, turning them old before sucking them and ripening to be eaten and give Bandora eternal youth as Tottopatt gives her a mirror to admire herself. At the temple, the Zyuranger are watching over the sleeping Mei as Goushi complains they let their guard down regarding the rabbit that gave her the apple as Bandora mocks stating Mei will suffer through her curse and die. Geki wonders why Mei was attacked, but Barza replies it's due to the Legendary Arrow within the Ptera Arrow, which possesses the power of Lithiantheus, a hero of the Lithia Tribe. According to the legend, there was a golden apple tree protected by the ancient gods, but a monster named Ladon, the basis of Dora Ladon, took from the tree; which had to be protected and ultimately was by Lithiantheus. The Zyuranger are surprised at the power of Ptera-Arrows and Barza wonders if it's afraid of that while Geki confirms this is why she was targeted; when Boi asks about Mei, Barza states she's alive due to detoxifying herbs, but it's up to Mei's own soul to defeat Bandora's curse; Boi continues to ask if she'll be alright as Geki supports her and Barza states this is up to Mei's spiritual strength: and if she can't overcome the curse, she won't be able to live. Within a spiritual world, Mei wonders where she is as she looks for teammates in a field of statues. Suddenly multiple arrows fly out trying to hit her as her face is nicked and she wonders who is doing it before the ground explodes behind her and the ground opens up forcing Mei off an exploding cliff into a fiery chasm where she screams for her life. At the hospital, the other Zyuranger are watching over the children infected with the apple seeds as their youth is sucked away and the apples on their heads keep growing bigger; her mother worries that she has hopes, dreams and a future that she has to survive for but the doctor states that it would be dangerous to remove the apple from Keiko's head as she cries out for her daughter. Geki admits they have to do their best as a foursome and work for Mei's sake so she can return to use the Ptera-Arrow on Ladon. In the spiritual world, Mei falls into the fiery chasm until she grasps on again, hanging for life as Barza continues to prey for her to the Guardian Beasts. Without warning in the Spiritual World, a swarm of butterflies fly down surrounding Mei as they pull her up from the fiery chasm back to the cliff side before falling down engulfed in the flames they saved her from. Elsewhere, children are still being infected by Dora Ladon's apple seeds and running from the Dora Monster as it keeps firing it's arrows at Bandora's command. As the children cower behind some Moai Statue, the male Zyuranger appear, yet Dora Ladon states he has no reason to be afraid of them without Mei around. The Zyuranger rush forwards being shot at as they transform, bringing out their Ranger Swords but being tossed away leading to their Ranger Guns being used against the apple but still to no avail, making them realize that only the Ptera-Arrow can hit the Golden Apple. Dora Ladon rushes and crushes the male Zyuranger with it's physical strength before opening it's maw, making the children all turn into apples including Keiko at the hospital. Within the spiritual world, Mei hears the cries of the children as she yells that they're coming from the bottom of the darkness. Hearing the children's cries calling to her as the butterflies continue to fly forth, Mei briefly cowers about what to do. In the real world, the Zyuranger are wrapped by snakes as Dora Ladon declares the end of the Zyuranger even as Geki states that Mei is struggling in the dream world as Dora Ladon smashes the team around with ease and they squirm in pain from the snakes. Mei calls out for the other members as Barza tells her to break the curse for the sake of her teammates and the children. Hearing the words of Geki in the fire, Mei declares she's the princess of the Lithia Tribe as she leaps into the fire. As Dora Ladon prepares to fire another Golden Arrow at the Zyuranger, he gets hit by another arrow as Mei, fully revived, appears declaring she's still the princess and he can't stop the blood of the Lithia Tribe so easily before transforming. Sending out the Golems, Mei trashes them with arrows and physical attacks before checking on the other Zyuranger and freeing them from the snakes. Dora Ladon starts sending out more snakes before Mei removes them and declaring that it will not partake in the baptism of the holy Ptera Arrow, shooting the Golden Apple on it's head weakening its energy away and leading to the team using the Howling Cannon to finish it off. On the Moon, Bandora shows herself angry she lost her eternal youth while throwing things at her minions. Back on Earth, Mei congratulates the children for recovering from their sickness as Dan gives them apples from Barza's friends. Geki tries to give one to Mei stating there's no poison in it as the princess wonders before she finally starts eating it herself and tormenting Dan. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Keiko: *Jun: *Keiko's mother: *Doctor: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa